


Hale

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst/Romance, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun doesn’t even know how it started, but somehow, they found themselves arguing about something so petty he can’t even remember what it was; throwing words to each other that Jun is sure didn’t even have anything to do with what they were arguing about in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> Break up fic. You have been warned.

“Sho –“ he calls, arms outstretched and possibly seconds away from crossing the distance between them enough to wrap the older man from behind and breathes his intention right against the older man’s hair if possible; but he can’t, because Sho looks determined and Jun doesn’t even have to see Sho’s face to be able to sense how angry Sho is.

Jun doesn’t even know how it started, but somehow, they found themselves arguing about something so petty he can’t even remember what it was; throwing words to each other that Jun is sure didn’t even have anything to do with what they were arguing about in the first place.

But judging with the way Sho is hastily shoving his clothes into one of his suitcases, Jun is certain that this isn’t just because of what he think he’d said moments ago.

“Sho-chan,” he tries again, softer this time as he chooses to lean against the wall next to the door and willing himself not to break down at the thought of having to go through the same thing over again; he can feel it in the way Sho’s shoulder blades shift when he moves, the way each shoving movement is punctuated with a grumbled hiss – that this must be it. “ – Sho, come on, please just – just me hear me out,” he says, mentally taking his pride in between his trembling fingers and throwing it down the floor only to stomp on it; it makes him wince, makes him feel so fucking weak but for Sho, he knows – even without thinking twice about it – that he’s willing to go down on his knees and begs Sho for forgiveness.

His stomach is in knots, his insides twist with something he can’t place a name on but he is sure that it has something to do with the fact that Sho didn’t even as much as stop what he’s doing enough to spare him a glance.

“S-Sho-chan –“

“I don’t want to hear anything from you right now, Jun,” Sho mutters, finally, and Jun feels himself tremble at the intensity of Sho’s voice even when they are standing so far apart. “Fuck, I don’t think I even want to look at your face, because I might do something we both know won’t be good for any of us. So please, please, save your fucking breath and leave me the fuck alone,” Sho grits, words escaping his mouth in a rush, in a way that rocks Jun’s resolve enough to render him speechless until he realizes that Sho has turned around, suitcase in hand and gaze briefly wandering to settle on Jun’s frozen form before leaning in sideways to retrieve his car keys he had threw on the bed early on.

It’s ironic, Jun thinks, that Sho is the one asking to be left alone when he’s the one who’s got his things packed on a suitcase and clearly on his way to leaving Jun in a matter of seconds. It’s obviously something he knows he should not say out loud, but –

“Leave you alone? Shouldn’t that be my line?” he asks, bravely masking his fear with a soft laughter and quickly regretting it when that only spur Sho’s anger even more, judging with the way his mouth is twitching, and his grip against his suitcase tightening visibly.

Then Sho is dragging himself forward with the coldest expression Jun has ever seen on Sho’s face, his eyes barely meeting Jun’s even when Jun is certain he looks as terribly miserable as he feels.

“Whatever,” Sho says when he’s passing by, not even stopping to properly say his goodbyes as he reaches to open the door in haste. Jun thinks he’s breath away from hauling Sho back, from grabbing Sho by the waist and begging him to stay – please stay. “Because really, I don’t fucking care what you think about me right now. I’m outta here,”

Then he is opening the door and stepping outside and Jun stays where he is until the door closes with a decidedly audible click.

“I fucking love you, you hard-headed dick,” Jun mutters out loud and somehow, it only makes him feel infinitely worse than before.

 

 

 

 


End file.
